The day my heart didn't get broken
by iron man fan2626
Summary: What happens if Mary finds out that the Roses are not from Joey before she thinks he cheated on her


Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Mary's P.O.V

I looked down at the beautiful flowers that Joey had sent to me I watched as Bree and Britt looked like they had just accomplished some kind of miracle usually I would be wondering what they were up to but I was to happy to even worry about it I ran to my room and put the flowers in a vase and put them next to my bed.

I was about to lay down for a little while but there was a knock at the door I figured it was Bree and or Britt so I yelled "yes I know you have laundry to be done I'll do it in a little while" then the person spoke "well you know I can do my own laundry but if you are offering"

It was Joey's voice I ran to the door and opened it with a smile "hey" I hugged him "not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?" he laughed and walked in "I left my hat here" and I watched as he walked over to where his hat laid he turned around and noticed the Rose's

"Hey those Roses are really pretty where did you get them? Or have they been here all along and I'm just blind" I laughed "like you don't know" he looked at me confused I walked over and handed him the note he read over and then looked at me

"As much as I would love to say these came from me they didn't" I looked at the note again and then remembered had weird Bree and Britt had been acting and it hit me like a ton of bricks and I laid back with a hard thud onto my bed "oh my god I have a feeling my sisters are behind this, when these arrived they were acting so strange"

He looked at me and smiled he pulled me up and pulled me onto his lap "you know what I think" I shook my head "I think we should see what they are up to, you come and spend the night and at midnight we see what happens" I smiled "ok let me pack a bag and I'll meet you in the car" he leaned in and kissed my forehead and walked out

I quickly packed some overnight cloths and cloths to put on in the morning and walked out I got into the passenger seat and we drove off singing along with the radio all the way to his place when we got out of the car I was fascinated with how big his house was Joey walked over and took the bag from me and we walked hand in hand into his house and we headed straight to his room and he closed the door

I jumped onto the bed and sunk into it, this had to be one of the most comfortable beds I had ever laid on Joey laughed and walked over to me and laid down next to me we sat in silence for a moment but I felt shivers run up and down my spine when he started running his fingers up and down my arm

When he stopped I looked over at him and before I realized what was happening he was kissing me after a minute we broke apart to take a breath and then he rolled on top of me and we continued to kiss my hands trailed under his shirt and I felt his six pack which made me moan loud

We were suddenly broken apart but the shrill ringing of his phone he jumped up and answered it I sat up and when he hung up he looked at me "I'm sorry about that" I smiled "it's ok, why don't you order some pizza and I'll put a movie in he nodded

As I was looking through the movie collection he owned I suddenly realized something, something that no girl should ever forget I just had my first kiss and make out session all in one day and blushed slightly but not wanting Joey to see I just kept going through the movies

I finally found one of my favorite movies in the huge box and put it in I looked over and saw Joey already on the bed he patted his lap and sat on top of him he put his chin on my head and wrapped his arms around my waist "so what are we watching?" "A Cinderella story" he groaned "if you don't like it why do you have it?" "it's my mom's" I just leaned my back deeper into his chest

For the next 2 hours we talks, laughed and ate pizza and I have to admit it was one of the best days of my life we started to kiss when we heard some noise outside Joey had the curtain closed so we ran off and hid behind the wall Natalia walked in with her skimpy dress on she sat down in what I guess was supposed to be a sexy position on his bed

I pushed Joey so he would come out there I had a plan "Natalia what are you doing here?" she sauntered over to him "I'm here to see you obviously" she started to lean forward hoping for a kiss that's when I decided to make an appearance "hey Joey I'm back" I said with a smile with that Natalia stared me down "what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here until 12:00" Joey laughed and pulled the note out that come with the Roses

"see I told you I never sent those flowers" I leaned up and kissed him "I know, I believed you 3 hours ago when you told me you didn't" Natalia was fuming with anger "This isn't over Mary" she said and stormed off

After she left we sat down and finished watching the movie and I went and changed into my PJ's when I came out I saw Joey sitting I bed in pants and a wife beater I got into bed next to him

Without a second thought he rolled on top of me and we started to kiss with so much passion again and before I knew I he was trying to pull his shirt off "Mary are you sure you want this?" I kissed him again "Joey please make love" and we had a great night

**Ok I am writing another chapter after this please tell me what you think**


End file.
